


Can't Help Falling in Love

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Difference, Can't help falling in love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wise men say only fools rush in;<br/>but I can't help falling in love with you;<br/>Shall I stay?<br/>Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?</p><p>Based on the song: Can't Help Falling in Love<br/>By: Elvis Presley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

He jogged down the street. His headphones bounced against his chest. His mind was in a whole other world. He was paying no attention to where he was or who was around him. That could spell trouble for one Dean Winchester.

Sure enough, he turned a corner and bam. Next thing he knows he’s on the ground. He quickly tries to stand up and not look stupid but he realized that he twisted his ankle pretty bad. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” The person who Dean ran into said.

“No, no, man, I was my fault. I tend to zone out when I run.” Dean said before looking at the man. 

“Are you ok?” The man had jet black, restless hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a suit. Probably some holy tax accountant. 

“Yeah, I’m good…” Den got almost up before stepping on his hurt and cringed. “Ow, ow, no, definitely hurt my foot.” 

Dean lowered himself to the ground again. The man was already right by his side. “Let me look at your foot.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I can get home by myself. It’ jut around the corner. I was on my way back from the run.” 

“I insist. Just let me see how bad it is.” The man said as he slipped off Dean’s shoe. It was already swollen double in size. “You should not be walking on that.” 

“I can get to my apartment on one foot. Should be easy, really.” Dean said trying to get up again. 

The man instantly took Dean’s arms and wrapped it over his shoulder and placed his hands and Dean waist. “Let me help you, sir. “ 

“Fine.” Dean paused. “Do I look old or something? You called me sir.”

“I just don’t know your name.” then man said innocently.

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. I am Castiel.” 

“No last name, Castiel?”

“Novak.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Castiel Novak.” Dean said as Castiel helped him walk down the street. 

Dean hopped on one foot leaning most of his weight on Castiel’s shoulder. He glanced over to eh man mindlessly looking forward. Something about this man Dean liked… a lot. He didn’t know if it was his eyes, smile, raspy deep voice. He didn’t know what it was.

“Where is your house, Dean Winchester?” 

“Oh, um, it’s right down this street. So Castiel, what do you do?”

“I am a tax accountant.” Dean smiled. ‘Called it.’ He thought. “What do you do?”

“High school senior.” 

“What are you going to do after high school?” Castiel asked looking over at the young man. 

“I don’t know. Probably not going to college and more likely work with my Dad at his garage.” Dean before stopping. “Well, here we go. My place.” 

Castiel looked around the yard and it was an old run down, abandoned house. No one had lived in it for decades. “This can’t be your house?”

“It’s my house for right now.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I’m squatting in it right now. My Dad and I got in a fight and he kicked me out.”

“We can’t have you staying in this mold infested junk yard.” Castiel remarked.

“It’s fine, really. Just help me to the door and I should be good.” 

“No, you’re staying at my place until your ankle heals.” 

“I don’t even know you other than your name.”

“I don’t care. This is no way for a senior in high school to live.”

“Actually, I’m a drop out. Dropped out a month ago. That’s why I’m here.”

Castiel was stunned. “You have been staying here for a whole month and your father hasn’t taken you back?”

“My guess is that he stopped looking for me.” 

“That’s it. You’re staying at my place for a little while.” 

“No, no, I can’t do that. I don’t want to intrude.” 

“It’s not intruding if I force you to stay.” Castiel remarked. 

“No, I can’t.”

“I’m not letting a young boy sleep in an abandoned house alone at night.” 

“I’m not a boy. It ain’t the first time my Dad has kicked me out.” Dean yelled.

“You’re not helping your case any, Dean.” 

“Fine if I stay with you for one night will you stop bugging with this?”

Castiel nodded and Dean hopped into the house and grabbed his stuff and they began to walk to Castiel’s house. They had walked for 15 minutes in silence. 

“So, Castiel, how old are you?” Dean said. “I mean you’re old enough to be out of college.”

“I am 24. I am guessing that you are 18, since you would still be in school.” 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. 

“So, it seems to me that you have been kicked out of your house before. Can I ask why?”

Dean was silent for a moment. “It used to be that my Dad would threaten to kick me out, but about 4 months ago he actually did. I stole some skin mags, beer, and smokes from a gas station. I was out of the house for a day or two. The second time He found some of porn that was under my bed. I was out of a week.” 

“Wow, your old man is strict.”

“It wasn’t that bad. It was that kind of skin mag and porn he found.” Dean began to blush.

“What—“

“I’m bisexual, Castiel. He found my gay porn and gay skin mags.” 

“Your Dad doesn’t prove of your sexuality?” Dean shook his head. “Well, he shouldn’t care about who you love.” 

“Try telling him that.” 

Castiel sighed. After a few minute Castiel could see he apartment complex grow into eye sight. “How many times have you been kicked out?”

“4”

“Stealing, your porn collection, and dropping out of high school, what was the fourth time?”

“Wow, aren’t you a curious one?” Dean remarked. 

“I’m sorry. I’m been really rude.” Castiel blushed. “It’s just…I can relate.” 

“How can you relate to me? I’m an 18 year old high school drop with 6 buck to my name.”

“I’m been where you are standing. My father disowned me because of my sexuality. He found my pornography and my nude magazines. He caught me having sex once.”  
“You’re gay?” Castiel gave a simple head nod. Dean looked at the ground and Castiel dug around in his pocket for his house key. It was a god thing he lived on the first floor. The silence was growing awkward. Castiel glanced in Dean direction and he was a serious expression on his face. Castiel cleared his throat and opened the door and helped Dean inside and Dean hopped to the couch. “My Dad caught me having sex with a guy on the couch once.” 

Castiel was stunned with the sudden voice. He turned around and Dean was looking straight at him. “Pardon?”

“My Dad caught me taking it in the ass by my best friend on the couch. He just opened the door after picking Sammy up from a middle school soccer game.” He bent over and tried to untie his shoes but his hands were shaking and he ankle hurt worse than he thought. 

“Let me help you.” Castiel walked to the couch and crouched down.

“No, you don’t have to.” Dean cleared his throat. 

“That may be true, but I want to.” Castiel said as he began to untie Dean’s shoes. “Now who is this Sammy?”

“He’s my little brother. He’s 14. He didn’t see what happened. I’m thankful for that.”

Cas carefully slid off Deans swollen ankle. Dean hissed in pain. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, you’re good.”

“So, I’m think you really care about your little brother.”

Dean nodded. “He’s my little brother. It’s my job to protect and look out for him.”

“Where is your mom in all of this?”

Dean’s head dropped. Castiel knew he said something that was an old wound. “I’m so sorry. I’m over stepping my boundaries.”

“No, you’re fine. She died in a house fire when I was four.” Castiel sat beside Dean on the couch.

The room grew silent. They sat on the couch staring off into nothing. Castiel saw Dean turn in his to face him in the corner of his eye. Castiel turned his head to face Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Cas?”

“Has no one ever called you that?” Cas shook his head. “Can I called you Cas?”

“I like that.” 

Dean smiled. The space between each other their faces was small. “You have beautiful eyes.” 

“As do you.” 

Dean stared down at Cas’s lips then into his eyes once again. Cas leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean kissed back. It was like that. 

It took a week for Dean’s ankle to completely heal. Once it was healed Dean did called his Dad. 

It was early when Dean woke up. His head was on Cas’s chest in the middle of Cas’s huge bed. He carefully crawled out of bed and grabbed his cell. He slipped on his sweat pants and walked to the tiny porch Cas had. He sat down in a chair and dialed his Dad’s number. It rang twice then he heard the old man voice. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Dad, it’s Dean.”

“I hope you called for something important?”

“I called to apologize for the way I acted when I told you I dropped out.” 

“It took you over a month to figure that out?”

“No, I took my getting hurt to realize that.”

“You got hurt and didn’t come home?”

“It was only a twisted ankle.”

“Are you ready to come home?”

“I’m not going back to school, though. I can start working at the garage full time.” 

“Where did you stay?”

“On the streets until I man let me stay at his place.” 

“YOU STAYED AT A COMPLETE STRANGERS HOUSE?!”

“He’s not a stranger anymore, Dad.”

“Get home now. When you get home…”

“Yes, sir.” His dad hung up. Dean looked at his phone, holding back tears. He sat there for a moment paralyzed in fear. He got up quickly and chucked his phone at a wall. He was scared that woke up Cas, but after he checked, Cas was dead to the world. He quietly grabbed his stuff and left before Cas woke up. 

Dean walked down the street and over a coupe blocks before reaching the abandon house picking up his other bag he had forgotten about and walked the 30 minute walk home.

He unlocked the door and dropped his stuff off in his room. Sammy was still sleeping. He walked to his father room and knocked on the door and opened it. John Winchester was sitting on his bed with his arms across his chest. “If you wanna slut around town just to have a roof over your head then so be it. Get your as on the bed. Shut the door behind you.”

“Yes, sir.” Was all Dean could manage to say. 

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

 

Cas woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked at the clock. ’10:30’ 

The apartment was silent. Maybe Dean went on a run. He had been doing that since his ankle was healed. As he was getting out of the bed he saw that Dean’s stuff was missing. That worried him. ‘Why would Dean leave without saying goodbye?’

He walked into the living room and saw the shattered phone on the ground. Dean was angry, that’s why he left. Cas picked up the phone and saw it still sort of worked. His most recent call was to his Dad, 4 hours ago. Cas searched through the phone to find anyway to find Dean. 

He ended up searching through the phone book and finding John Winchester. The only Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. He got in his car and drove to the Winchester household. A 1967 Chevy Impala and an old pickup truck was in the driveway.

The lawn looked like it needed some work and the house needed a new coat of paint and the flowers needed some watering. Cas parked his car along the curb and walked towards the door. While he was walking towards the door he saw a young boy sitting on the couch watching afternoon TV. He didn’t look happy. Cas walked up to the door and knocked.

After a short little wait the young boy who had been watching TV opened the door. “Hello, Is this the Winchester household?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m guessing you are Sam.” 

“How do you know who I am?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I was wondering if Dean was home.” 

“He is home but he can’t come to the door right now.”

“Why is that?”

“Why do you wanna speak with Dean? You’re like 30…Dean’s 18.”

“I just wanted to know if he was ok. He just left in a hurry. He has been staying with me for a little while.”

“Who are you?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“I’m getting my Dad.” Sam ran off but kept the door open. Cas heard Sam knock on a door and the door open.

‘Dad?’

‘What? I’m busy.’

‘There’s someone at the door wanting to talk to Dean.’

‘Dean can’t talk right now.’

‘His name is Castiel Novak. He says Dean stayed at his house for a little while.’

Cas heard the door swing completely opened and heard someone’s cries to stop and another’s to stay still and shut up. He heard foot stomp down the stairs and then a tall muscular, rough man came into view. “You have got a lot of nerve for you to show your face on my door step. I should kick your queer ass right here for keeping my son at your house.”

“He was hurt and you kicked him out of your house for over a month.”

“You had sex with him. He told me. You’re what…24? That’s illegal.” 

“No, he’s 18. He’s an adult. He can make his own decisions.”

“Get your gay ass off my property. My boy ain’t gay.” John yelled. 

“Where’s Dean?”

“None of your damn business.” 

Cas walked backwards and retreated back to his car and down the road. 

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&&^%$#@!

 

Dean lay on his father bed on his stomach with his pants, shirt and boxer discard on the floor as he wait for his father to return. He just wanted to just off the bed butt naked and yell for help, yell for Cas. 

Once he heard the front door slam Dean stiffened. John entered the room and stopped in the doorway. “Get dressed.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean answered instantly and scrambled off the bed. He quickly put on his clothes and walked over to his father. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Just go to your room.”

Dean nodded and walked to his room. He thought for hours. He turned on his IPod and the sound of Elvis filled the room.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
can't help falling in love with you  
He had made his decision. He packed all of his clothes and personal belongings and walked throw the steps and into the living room where John and Sammy were. John noticed immediately. “I told you to go to your room and that’s where you should stay.”

“I love him.” 

“What?”

“I love Castiel Novak. You can’t tell me who to love. I love him. He loves me. You can’t keep me here and you can’t keep me from loving him.”

“If you walk out that door…don’t you ever come back.” John yelled. 

Dean nodded and walked out the door. He dashed into the Impala with his stuff and drove to Cas’s.

Cas opened the door and looked shocked to see Dean Winchester standing there when just a few hours ago his Dad him to get off his property. “Dean?”

“Before you say anything I just wanted to tell you that. Wise men say only fools rush in, I can’t help falling in love with you. Can I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you? Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you…”

“You do know you’re quotes Elvis?”

“Elvis always gets pass. You’re ruining the moment.” Dean smiled. 

Cas returned it and leaned into Dean. “You’re Dad get mad?”

“Yes.”

“Well, so did mine.”

“I love you, Castiel Novak.” 

“I love you, Mr. Dean Winchester.” Cas shut the door to his apartment.  
***


End file.
